


Sending Postcards from a Bus (Crash)

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting, Vibrators, dd/lg, explicit pictures, flat out smut, i think thats it, there is no crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is being a bratty little sub while Mikey is away on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Postcards from a Bus (Crash)

_miss u :(_

Frank frowned as he sent the text.

 

_got u something baby_

Mikey replied and sent Frank a picture of candies he bought.

 

_!!!!!_  

Frank grinned.

 

_and something else..._

Mikey said before sending a picture of him in his boxers standing in front of the mirror.

 

_mmmm daddy_

Frank replied after a few minutes, putting his collar on and quickly sending a picture back to Mikey.

 

_perfect, sweetheart_

Mikey said and sent another picture. He was still in front of the mirror, but now the head of his cock was poking out from the hem of his boxers.

 

_daddyyy why do you have to be on tour???? I miss you :(_

Frank replied and sent a picture of himself frowning.

 

_I know baby, daddy will be home in a few weeks_

Mikey sent back.

 

_BUT I WANT YOU NOW_

Frank replied almost immediately, the whine clear in his message.

 

Mikey sighed, knowing what was coming next.   


 

 

_daddy?_

Frank sent after an hour.

 

Mikey was just getting settled back into the bus when Frank's message came though.

 

_daddy's getting ready for bed, baby_

Mikey replied, getting into his bunk.

 

_love you daddy_

Frank said and sent a picture.

 

The picture was of Frank on his back, camera held high above him. He wore his favorite pair of panties; blue and white striped. His cock was halfway inside them. And there, slightly above his navel, were four streaks of cum, no doubt caused by Mikey's initial picture. At the top of the image, his favorite vibrator was clearly in view. The same vibrator that Mikey bought him for the trip.

 

_love it, not as much as I love you though_

Mikey replied and saved the picture.


End file.
